New Experiences
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: "I know you both had a part in making this happen. But, you knew what the outcome would be didn't you?" Ironwillshipping. Rated T just incase.


"I've beaten Team Galactic and won the title of Sinnoh Champion, but what do I do now?" I asked. I was eating breakfast with my two friends, Barry and Lucas, at the Pokemon Center after staying overnight. However, I was the only one not eating breakfast, my eyes bored holes into my Pokemon Charms cereal and I ignored the pleas of my stomach. By now my cereal was probably soggy anyways. Barry frowned at this.

"Please eat, Dawn." I glanced up from my cereal to look into his citrine eyes; I could see my pitiful look in the reflection. How could I not be? My journey that seemed so long nearly a year ago was finally over, and I'm not even twenty yet! Lucas must be upset too, he'll be back in the lab again doing nothing. Barry let loose a heavy sigh and put a free hand into his pocket.

"I wasn't going to tell you and Lucas this till we got back to Twinleaf Town, but if this'll cheer you both up…" He paused. Lucas and I leaned in to get a glimpse of what was in his pocket. Then he pulled out three pieces of white paper with blue stripes at the bottom and top, he handed one to Lucas then me. I read the text out loud:

"_Kyogre Cruises_

_Boat 32_

_Destination: Castelia City, Unova_

_Departure: 2:45 P.M. on March 16__th__,__2012_

_Arrival: Approximately 11:10 A.M., March 18__th__, 2012"_

"Whoa! Castelia City is one of the largest cities in the world! I've read about the Unova region in one of Professor Rowan's textbooks before, it's quite the place." Lucas smiled brightly, he loved to learn. Barry returned his smile and gave a thumbs up.

They began to talk, I didn't listen though. I was in thought. Unova would bring me to a new journey filled with new friends and Pokémon. But, there is only one thing stopping me.

I pulled a pokeball out of my bag, my eyes began to water. I knew that inside held my Lucario, once a Riolu, given to me by Riley. That mysterious boy I met in a cave at Iron Island where we exterminated all the Team Galactic grunts that infested the cave. I remember the very words he said to me afterwards: "We make a great team. Please, take this Riolu egg as my gratitude for helping me get rid of those pests."

Just like that, he disappeared. I never saw him again. Riley always appeared in my head and my dreams. He'd always smile at me, bring me into a warm embrace, and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I wouldn't respond, I didn't know how to. I never felt so safe and loved in my life, it was so foreign to me. Why do I crave to experience those feelings again, only this time not in dreams?

"So what do you think about it, Dawn?" I gulped and tried to hold back all emotions I felt.

Three days is all I get to say my goodbyes. My voice cracked when I answered, but they ignored as if it were nothing. Thank Arceus.

"Sounds great…"

* * *

><p>Tears threatened to fall as I stood there on the dock waiting for us to be called upon to enter the boat, three days went by so quickly. Barry and Lucas asked me if I wanted to back down now when they noticed the pain my eyes held, but I refused. I was excited for a new journey; I just wish I could see him one more time. One more… that's all I'm asking.<p>

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder suddenly. I stared right into Barry's eyes; he held a serious expression like the one you'd probably see on a protective older brother.

"Stop with the frowns and do me favor, go to Iron Island." My eyes widened, Iron Island was where I first met Riley. Could this be my chance…? "Hurry back though; the journey through Unova would suck without our little Dawn right there with us." He smirked and gave me a wink. A tear slid down my cheek.

_Thank you Barry… and you too Lucas. _

I was now on a boat speeding towards Iron Island. In the distance I could see a glimpse of the cave and maybe even a speck of blue. I couldn't help but smile.

_I know you both had a part in making this happen._

The boat came to a slow stop; I jumped off onto the dock and dashed to the entrance of the cave. He was standing there in the same clothes he wore the last time we met. I couldn't see his face because his back was facing me.

_But,_

"Riley…" I muttered. He surprisingly heard me and turned around. His handsome smile almost made me melt. And just like in my dreams, he brought me into a warm embrace and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. "Please tell me this isn't another one of my dreams again." I snuggled into his chest and inhaled his scent.

_You knew what the outcome would be, didn't you?_

"Nope, it's all reality. But, I'm glad you think of me even in your dreams, Dawn." He chuckled. I then felt him run his hand through my hair. My eyes then became half-closed. This was all so perfect. However, there was only one thing missing.

I removed my face from his chest and looked into his cobalt eyes. The feelings that made my heart race were all so confusing, but now I realize what they mean. And to think that I thought this feeling was nothing but a feeling that leaded to misery. I was in love with Riley.

Riley knew what I wanted; he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to his body while I did the same around his neck. I messed with his spiky black hair; it felt so soft on my fingertips. Way better than the way it felt in my dream. Removing one arm from around my waist, he cupped my cheek. And slowly, his lips inched closer to mine. I parted my lips only slightly.

_I wouldn't be joining you in the end. _

_._

_._

_._

_Being together with Riley is all the journey I need. _


End file.
